


What Passes for Normal

by innerslytherin



Series: The Fifth Year [21]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerslytherin/pseuds/innerslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning home from San Francisco, our favorite couples try to get back to what passes for normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Passes for Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://resolucidity.livejournal.com/profile)[**resolucidity**](http://resolucidity.livejournal.com/) for the beta. **Spoilers for "The Fight".** If you liked the concept of the spinoff, you might want to skip this installment.

  
"So that was the legendary Sam Cooper," Emily said, glancing over her shoulder as she and Dave crossed the tarmac towards where they were parked.

Dave snorted and didn't reply.

She looked over at him, realizing belatedly that he'd been a bit surly since they got on the jet to come home. "What?"

He shook his head in silence, but Emily could be just as stubborn as he was, and she stopped walking, folding her arms across her chest until he realized she wasn't keeping pace with him anymore. Finally he turned and glowered at her.

"Like it was Sam Cooper you were really interested in meeting," he growled.

Emily stared at him for the several moments it took her to realize that David Rossi was _jealous_ over her. Her mouth dropped open and her heart started racing. God, that was utterly ridiculous, and utterly, undeniably _sexy_.

"You're jealous," she accused.

He turned around and started walking again. She followed, unable to fight the huge smile that was spreading across her face. "Oh my God, you're jealous of that cocky, jumped-up Brit!"

She saw the corner of his mouth twitch when she called Mick names, but he obviously wasn't ready to give in yet. She didn't care. She loved that he was jealous over her. She wasn't sure she'd ever had anyone get jealous over her before.

"You _are_!" she crowed, running to catch up with him. "You're jealous!"

He glared at her, but didn't deny it as he keyed open the Bentley. Emily darted between him and the car, leaning against the door and giving him a slow smile.

"David Rossi," she murmured, lowering her eyelids. "Why on Earth would you think I'd be remotely interested in some MI5 goon when I've got the sexiest FBI agent in the world trying to get me pregnant on a regular basis?"

His expression softened, though she saw him struggling to keep his grumpy demeanor. Emily smiled more widely and slid an arm around his neck. Just now, she didn't care if Sam Cooper's whole team was watching as she pulled Dave down to kiss him soundly.

"Now take me home and help me forget that smarmy git ever hit on me at all," she said in a fake British accent, and Dave finally laughed.

"Only if you promise never to try that horrible accent on me again," he said, and kissed her once more for good measure.

  
***

  
"What the hell?" Spencer said, glaring at Aaron. Aaron was glad they'd left Jack to spend the night at Jessica's, because the sight of tall, lanky Spencer Reid with his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face was enough to make Aaron want to tackle him right in the middle of the living room.

"What the hell what?" he asked mildly, pouring them both a drink.

"What the hell is Sam Cooper doing getting you in trouble with Strauss? Not that I'd expect better from a man who lets a foreign national and an obvious felon join his team," Spencer grumbled. He started pacing the small living room, his eyes narrowed.

"You weren't supposed to know about that felony." Aaron wasn't really bothered. He and Sam Cooper had gotten along all right for the several years they had worked together, and Aaron had always considered the man to be solid and intuitive, even if he wasn't exactly a gold-star agent.

"As if anything can be hidden from Garcia," Spencer scoffed. "She knows all and sees all, and quite often she's willing to tell all."

"God," Aaron said, startled into a laugh. "I hope she doesn't tell all she knows about us."

Spencer glanced over his shoulder with a tiny seductive smile that took Aaron's breath away. How had he gotten this lucky? How had he been able to salvage this incredible happiness from the wreckage he'd made of his life?

"She only knows I have you listed as my emergency contact now," Spencer promised, though there was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

Aaron couldn't help himself. He crossed the room and looped an arm around Spencer's waist. "You should have listed Prentiss," he said, feeling a little guilty that he'd listed Dave as his. It was more discreet, which was usually one of Spencer's strong points.

"Couldn't help it," Spencer said, brushing his lips along Aaron's jaw. "I'm so proud of you, I want everyone to know."

A rush of happiness went through Aaron and he held Spencer more tightly. "I love you," he whispered.

Spencer hummed, then said, "You're distracting me. I was talking about that--that-- _Prophet_."

Aaron snickered. He couldn't help himself. He was a God-fearing man, having been raised Episcopalian and grateful to have something to believe in, but honestly. Who would go around calling himself Prophet?

"I'll tell you a secret," he murmured, slipping a hand down Spencer's back. "Dave and Cooper can't stand each other. Cooper joined the BAU a couple of years after Dave started making a name for himself, and he's spent his career since then trying--unsuccessfully--to out-Rossi Rossi."

Spencer snorted. "Well, he's an interesting guy, but he doesn't have what it takes to out-Rossi Rossi."

"Tell me about it." Aaron laughed. "Actually, don't tell me about it. I have better ideas about how to occupy your mouth."

Not giving Spencer a chance to respond, Aaron kissed him hungrily. A few minutes later they stumbled towards the bedroom, flipping lights off as they went.

Tomorrow things would be back to normal...or what passed for it.  



End file.
